1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to flower arrangement apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new flower arrangement holder wherein the same is configured to permit ease of positioning arrays of flowers by guidance through a central guide plate which receives the flower stems in a predetermined array.
2. Description of the Prior Art Flower arrangement structure is indicated in the prior art such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,962,825; 4,803,805; 5,127,184; and 5,142,820.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for guide plate structure permitting the ease of presenting desired arrays of flowers in a spaced relationship relative to one another and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.